


HS Ancestor Night Request Fills

by tastelesscreature



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Death, F/F, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelesscreature/pseuds/tastelesscreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble requests I took on tumblr for HS Ancestor Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mindfang

You were dead the second you set foot on the Marquise's ship, you just didn't realize it until her crew had reduced yours to bloody carcases on her deck within minutes. She hadn't even summoned backup from the lower floors.

She didn't need to.

You've been blocking weapons with your own, left and right, and you don't realize your the last troll standing until the gamblignants advance on you. She barks for them to halt.

They stop in their tracks.

She jumps down from the higher deck where she had been watching the bloodshed unfold until now. She saunters over, sword already drawn. She stops and sizes you up with her uneven pupils like a predator watching their next meal.

She was saving you for last.

Like a flash, shes in front of you and if you had raised your weapon a second later, she'd have disconnected your head from your shoulders. But luck favors her over you, a second swing of her sword and your down a horn, third swing, an arm. She goes in for a thrust and now the cobalt blade is penatrating you, front and back, skewering your blood pusher.

You feel her boot on your lower torso as she yanks her sword from the newly made cavity in your body. You drop like a rock, face hitting the deck. You thought you'd spend your last few minutes of life smelling wood and blood but then she kicks you over, forcing you to look up at your opponent.

She stands tall over you, blue nails grip the hilt of the blade stained with your blood. You can make out old scars from strifes long ago. She smirks, revealing long white fangs that would intimidate a rainbow drinker. You stare into the same blue eyes that judged you before, framed by long, ebony curls

Wild.

Sadistic.

Beautiful.

You join your men in the afterlife with a nice image engraved in your thinkpan.


	2. Dolorosa/Handmaid, Mindfang

Another night, another feeding, another reclined “invitation” into Goldfang’s quadrant.

When the empress took to the stars, you thought you would be reprieved from the spider’s advances until her return. But no. She just finds other ways to haunt you.

You emerge from the ocean, climbing the bank until you reach level footing. Your earfin twitches at the crunching of footsteps and you turn to the source of the noise. Damara greets you as she steps closer to search for any obscured wounds you’d have lied about.

This is your routine.

You hunt food for the emissary and once she’s fed, you join Damara on the surface for awhile then return to the sea to finish other tasks before moonfall.

Gl'bgolyb’s meals don’t come easy. Some nights are bad and Damara has to patch you up. Some nights are really bad and your lusus has to ferry you to shore. But tonight you get the Leijon seal of approval and she guides you to another part of the coastline with a better view.

She regales you about the night she eviscerated a tealblood with their own trident while gazing at the stars contrasted against the dark sky.

But you can’t enjoy them like she can. You stare into the sky and you only see Goldfang, roaming the vastness of space. Conquering everything the universe has to offer. Her reach extending further and further but not far enough to break her connection with her lusus.

You remember pale tentacles moving in the darkness. Ensnaring you as if they wanted something despite the whale carcass you just provided to the beast they connected to.

The spider’s voice reverberates in your skull; Offers of more wealth and power, descriptions of physical fantasies demonstrated by the white tendrils coiling around your limbs, your chest, your neck.

The smallest tries to penetrate the slit of your gills and you’ve had enough. You break free and propel to the surface.

She will not conquer you.

You’re brought out of your thoughts by Damara’s hand stroking the hair between your horns, back to where it’s sane, quiet, safe.

Duty nags at the back of your thinkpan to get back to work but Damara’s lukewarm body pleads for you to stay a bit more.

A little longer won’t hurt.


End file.
